Usuario Blog:Animelovefan/¡EL OVA DE EDGPC AL FIN....AL FIN HA LLEGADO!
inserte a su autora cantando el coro de We are the Champions* Después de tantos meses con auscencia de Airu y Mirai, al fin ha llegado la hora de verlas en acción!!!! Y junto con las Pretty Cure Cosmos (quienes están en su recta final ;-;) Y como nunca falta de aprte de mi, galería de lluvia de imágenes!!!!! PD: La fecha del segundo OVA es incierta por ahora PDD: Créditos a Moon y a Sun por dejame usar a las Cosmos y dar un pequeño aporte a la historia ¡Ahora vayan a leer y disfruten las 11.080 palabras! ¡El loli power manda! ¡Y también Asmod! (Moon baja la espada D:) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11132521/1/EDGPC-OVA-Aventura-en-el-Para%C3%ADso-de-los-Dragones Airu, Yuu y Tagiru.jpg|¡Oh no! ¡Han visto el sensual diseño de Yuu y Tagiru! D:< Deberia matarlos!!! (Ok no) Airu pequeña kawaii.jpg|Airu de niña dibujada por Jhon :3 Elyon y Allen.jpg Haruka y Toshio.jpg|Los que hayan visto Pretty Cure Xenon entenderán :v Manzanito y yo.jpg Mirai y Ryu.jpg|Quien no creyó que Ryu sería hombre celoso....es porque le he spoileado :v sylvia y jack.jpg|Se lo tenia merecido X'D 18d391e27628c9fc96e6265205e13312.png|Pos ¡Somos las Fuerzas Especiales Cure Azules! 3de62ef69bb98970ff50295cdc098a67.jpg|Blue: "Quisiera confirmar una cosa, ¿Son ustedes amantes?" Kokoda: "Si, eventualmente me gustaría declararla como mi Reina" Nozomi: "¡Está decidido!" (Cartel: ABSOLUTAMENTE POSITIVO) Daisuke: "¿Quién sabe? Ella aún no me ha dado una respuesta" Love:"Pero! Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo~ ¿Realmente tengo~ Y tu ya sabes mis sentimientos~" Daisuke: "Que injusto~" (Cartel: AÚN INDECISA) e51b7a2103a5f81a86011c7e5b0456c0.jpg|Blue: "Quisiera confirmar una cosa ¿Son ustedes amantes?" Regina: "¿¡Eh!? Yo~ Escuchar eso de alguien más es demasiado embarazoso~" Rikka:" Esto es solamente entre nosotros dos! Por favor no te metas en nuestro problema!" Ambas: "¿VERDAD IRA?" Ira: "Uh...Yo, ehmm...." (Cartel: Zona de Guerra) fd78cfc8baa2ee46618a7364cff6d2bf.jpg|Blue: "Quisiera confirmar algo ¿Son ustedes amantes? Mephisto: "¡¿ES ESO VERDAD AKOOO?! ES DEMASIADO!!!" Mephisto: "No em lo prometiste de vuelta?...Entonces tú (refiriendose a Souta) se´ras la novia de papa!" Souta: "hmm...Ako..." Ako: "¡No agraves a mi padre con esto por favor!" (Cartel: ESTÚPIDA PATERNIDAD) 1580ea14f2e6a1c52ecfcf813c40d73d.jpg|Fans de Phantom...hora de sacar el Clue y usar las PreCards de Detective 60miniona.jpg|AUCH! 19017c6096102754a60496c0b798cc51.jpg|(Aléjate impulso de shipper) Anmitsu...Komachi.jpg|Anmitsu Komachi y Anmitsu Komachi literal :v B2pt33TCQAAcKXf.png|Maria no es una santa apartir de este momento ._. (LLAMAD AL EXORCISTA!!!) Blue pervert.jpg|Ya sabia yo que Blue era pedofilo ¬¬ Bñue mujer.jpg|Pienso que HaCha hubiese tenido mejor historia si Blue fuese mujer BwYDiMhCMAEDt_C.jpg|Y esot es lo que hacia Glasan después de los ensayos de Party has Come Bx56C8lCAAAshOF.jpg|Advertencia: Si viste esta imagen has entrado en mi TÉCNICA SUPREMA, CANCER NO GENJUTSU! Cross-Over.600.1799479.jpg|La fiesta del Barón Salamander...has come! fortune entrenamiento 1.jpg|Las geniales cosas que uno se encuentra en el amnga de HaCha que no tiene fortune entrenamiento 2.jpg|1)Entrenamiento de Fortune y Princess! sehime manga again.jpg|2)Hay SeiHime y MeguBlue :3 Rikkaxdesconocido.jpg|3)¿Quién coño está cargando a Rikka? HappinessCharge.Precure!.full.1799481.jpg|Que kawaii heart plz.jpg Hime con vestido.jpg Hime y Ribbon.jpg|Encuentre el error en la actual imagen y la anterior :v hosshiwa wife.jpg|Hosshiwa se ve KANPEKI!!! Ahora será: "Eiga! Phantom Empire: Hosshiwa kekkon!? Kagami ni usuru mirai yo saiaku ni shiro!!!!! imrryt.jpg|Galeria de Kelly no es galeria de Kelly sin SeiHime <3 iona juega yugioh.jpg|Iona retará un duelo a Yugi, despidanla con todos los honores y diganle a Maria que se puede quedar con el Fortune Pino y a Yuya que se puede quedar con su ropa interior y sus mangas yuri lovely emo.jpg|Cuanto le hubiese pagado a Toei por ver esto! meguseihime.jpg|No se quien lo dibujo, peor quien fue solo quiero decirle....ojalá asi fuera :( mirage fanart.jpg|Este fanart es realmente hermoso :') mirage hipnotizada.jpg|Y este kawaii :'3 mami.jpg|Mami Tomoe: "Ahí esta la p*** que se me robó el nombre!!!" mis feels.jpg|Maldito toei...me trolleo haciendome pensar que habian muerto :'( Nagisa enfermera.jpg|*o* Nagisa está bien kawaii (Note el error en la imagen) phanohan trauamdor.jpg|*creando traumas en 3,2,1* Phanphan.600.1803655.jpg Phanphan.600.1803661.jpg|Awwwnnnn por Phantom...me vuelvo lesbiana y hadafilica Ok si:v Popcorn Happy.jpg|Oye pero que linda *-* princess manipulando a seiji.jpg|LOL Y así, Cure Pricness salvo el mundo y se quedo con Seiji. FIN :v sample-f1d56a08cb717f9a0cde9187c407f67f.jpg|Oigan....y si asi es la aprte de la transformacion? No sé, me suena sample-c0f4df71cf9e7d1e68991928c65b7b1b.jpg|Resumen del primer cap de HaCha :v seihime rikolino.jpg|Oshe 7u7 7u7 Rikolino...Wait...WAIT A MOMENT!!!! Estoy segur de que tenia esa imagen en mi mente cuando escribi el doujinshi SeiHime! Seika.jpg|La ultima :v v8T-LXliAkw.jpg|Y esot es lo que pasa cuando eres NaruHina y ves mucho Pretty Cure (Los que saben de seiyuus entenderan :v) (PD: Hasta Naruto se ve más masculino con ese traje que los debinan koukou chikyuu bouei-bu love) Categoría:Entradas